The general aim of this project is to determine the chemical interactions which occur at the surfaces of cells which affect cellular differentiation and organization. Specifically we have studied one type of interaction, plasma membrane receptor mediated entry of proteins into the cell cytosol. These studies have been done by developing techniques to construct artificial protein hybrids contaning the active fragment of diphtheria toxin and another receptor specific binding protein. Such artificial protein hybrids may have value as a new class of pharmacologic reagents.